This invention is related in general to electronic communication and more specifically to a method, system, and software for facilitating real-time communications between two or more users.
Instant messaging software commonly used today. Instant messaging software allows users to exchange messages via an electronic communication network, including local-area networks and wide-area networks such as the Internet. Messages can be in the form of short text messages, data files, live voice and/or video, or any other information capable of being exchanged via an electronic network. Unlike e-mail, instant messages are generally expected to be received and processed by their recipients in real-time.
Currently, the majority of instant messaging software use is by consumers who use instant messaging for social purposes. However, an increasing number of businesses are incorporating instant messaging software into their enterprises. Businesses use instant messaging to reduce telecommunication costs across the organization, to increase personal productivity and efficiency, and to fill the communication gap between telephones and e-mail. Additionally, businesses can use instant messaging to provide an immediate, online “Presence” or “Status” that can be tied into other enterprise applications and services, such as customer support.
Instant messaging software is typically geared toward consumer use, and therefore lacks many additional features desirable for enterprise use. For example, typical instant messaging software lacks secure authentication, encrypted communication, and centralized configuration and integration with existing enterprise infrastructure. It is desirable to provide an instant messaging system tailored to enterprise use that rectifies these deficiencies and further provides additional benefits, such as the ability to interoperate with private instant messaging networks and one or more public instant messaging networks.